Vongola Chat Room
by Alicia.Usagi
Summary: Vongola buka situs Chat! Apa yang terjadi ketika semua anggota Vongola berkumpul dalam ruang chat yang sama! WARNING! Ke-OOC an tidak dapat dihindari! Chapter 4 UP!
1. Chat 1: Vongola Chat Room

**Vongola Chat Room**

**Summary: **Vongola buka situs Chat! Apa yang terjadi ketika semua anggota Vongola berkumpul dalam ruang chat yang sama?! WARNING! Ke-OOC an tidak dapat dihindari!

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!**

* * *

**Uke!Caramel has signed in**

**FreakRain has signed in**

**Gokudera has signed in**

**Gokudera: **…. Kenapa namanya pada aneh semua?!

**Uke!Caramel:** Etou.. Giotto-san mengusulkan nama ini padaku.

**FreakRain: **Hahaha. Maa maa, jangan terlalu difikirkan.

**Gokudera:** Oi yakyuu baka! Siapa yang bantu kau buat account?

**FreakRain:** Err… Hibari-san.

**NanasPhedo has signed in**

**NanasPhedo: **Oya, oya. Aku ketinggalan apa nih?

**Gokudera throw dynamite to NanasPhedo**

**NanasPhedo:** Oi, _bomberman_! Apa maksud lo lempar-lempar gua hah?!

**Gokudera: **SABLENG LU! SADAR LAH NAMA LU ITU! _Pervert_!

**Uke!Caramel: **S-sabar Gokudera-kun…

**Gokudera calm down**

**FreakRain:** Wow. Gimana tuh caranya buat action? O.O

**Gokudera: **ketik aja (/me [action])

**FreakRain kisses Gokudera**

**Gokudera blushing**

**NanasPhedo raised an eyebrow**

**NanasPhedo:** Oya, oya. Ada yang lagi mesra disini, eh?

**Gokudera: **YAKYUU-BAKA!

**FreakRain sumpal telinga**

**NanasPhedo nari gaje**

**Gokudera: **… Apa maksudnya "FreakRain sumpal telinga"?

**FreakRain: **Hahaha. suaramu kelewat 'merdu' sih.

**Gokudera: **Emangnya aku hiu putih?!

**SkylarkNami has signed in**

**Gokudera keluarin _deathglare_ pekat ala Hibari **

**SkylarkNami: **…. Apa maksud lu, teroris!? Coba-coba _copy_ gua ya?

**NanasPhedo: **Oya, Hibarin kita ternyata OOC ya?

**SkylarkNami frowned**

**Uke!Caramel:** Uwaaaa, Hibari-san salah makan ya?

**FreakRain kasih baygon ke SkylarkNami**

**FreakRain:** Hibari-san, nih makan biar waras.

**SkylarkNami angkat tonfa**

**SkylarkNami: **Bicara lagi dan kamikorosu!

**Uke!Caramel:**hyaaaa! Ampun! Ane masih sayang nyawa!

**Uke!Caramel has signed out**

**SkylarkNami:** Yamamoto Takeshi, datang ke ruanganku sekarang atau besok kau tak akan dapat bernafas lagi.

**FreakRain: **Ahaha….

**FreakRain has signed out**

**Gokudera throw dynamite around**

**NanasPhedo mutar music death metal**

**SkylarkNami:** bising. Assdfghlkjhg

**SkylarkNami has signed out**

**NanasPhedo: **Tunggu aku, honey~

**NanasPhedo has signed out**

**Gokudera:** … geez. Apakah ini awal dari kesablengan anggota Vongola? …

**Gokudera has signed out**

* * *

Yo~ ciao.. maaf sableng gini XD malah buat chat-room ala Vongola lagi. Hahaha~

Maunya buat humour, tapi kayaknya garing ya? ( _ _) harap beri saya masukan untuk kesablengannya~ bagaimanapun saia mau buat humor hahaha XDD

Oke, review ya! Chapter selanjutnya akan ada lebih banyak kesablengan (moga-moga) dan lebih banyak member chat! Ayoo siapa yang mau ikutan masuk Te Ka Pe, silahkan saja XDv

Ini benar" fic yang sangat pendek.. Cuma nembus 300kata doang… panjang-panjang juga gak terlalu bisa sih ._.)


	2. Chat 2: Millefiore attack!

**Vongola Chat Room**

**Summary: **Vongola buka situs Chat! Apa yang terjadi ketika semua anggota Vongola berkumpul dalam ruang chat yang sama?! WARNING! Ke-OOC an tidak dapat dihindari!

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!**

* * *

**FluffyMashimallow has signed in**

**Kikyo has signed in**

**SkylarkNami has signed in**

**Chrome has signed in**

**[FluffyMashimallow] **Ara.. banyak yang online ._.

**[Kikyo] **Ahaha. Gitu deh, Byakuran-kun.

**FluffyMashimallow eat marshmallow**

**[Chrome] **Ano, Byakuran-san? Kikyo-san?

**[Kikyo] **Ah, ada apa?

**[SkylarkNami]** Ngapain lu disini? Sana pergi!

**SkylarkNami usir penganggu**

**FluffyMashimallow eat marshmallow**

**Kikyo giggles**

**Chrome headbang ke dinding**

**[FluffyMashimallow]** Jangan tega gitu, ah.

**[Kikyo]** Chrome-chan kok headbang?

**[Chrome]** Oh Gosh! Kereeeenn! Ghost keren bangeeeettt! Naked pula, kyaaaa  
**Chrome fangirling**

**[FlufflyMashimalow]** Ara.. Chrome terinfeksi pesona 'diriku'

**[Chrome] **Ih amit-amit, sorry dovey ya!

**NanasPhedo has signed in**

**[NanasPhedo]** Sayang ku Kyoyaa~~

**[SkylarkNami]** M-E-N-J-I-J-I-K-K-A-N!

**[FluffyMashimallow] **Teganya dirimu!

**[NanasPhedo]** lho? Kok ada albino disini?

**[FluffyMashimallow] **Teganya dirimu, Muku-nyan~ mengapa engkau tega menduakan diriku..

**Spanner has signed in**

**[Spanner] **Aku hanya pergi.. tuk sementara.. bukan tuk meninggalkanmu.. selamanya..

**IrieShouichi has signed in**

**[Kikyo] **suaramu gak enak didengar =w=

**[Spanner] **emangnya aku pake MeChat ya? Kayaknya engga deh. Ih, lebay lu. Pernah lu dengar suara gue? Gak kan.

**[IrieShouichi]** Spanner-kun frontal abis ah..

**[FluffyMashimallow] **Irie-channn~~

**FluffyMashimallow hugs IrieShouichi**

**IrieShouichi dodge**

**SkylarkNami rolled eyes**

**NanasPhedo mundung**

**[Chrome] **Mukuro-sama kok pundung?

**[NanasPhedo] **Dicuekin Hibarin! Huaaa gak pekaaa..!

**[SkylarkNami] **Enak aja. Siapa juga elu?

**[FluffyMashimallow] **Irie-chan kok menghindar QAQ

**[IrieShouichi] **Jangan berani sentuh aku bila kau sama si phedofil itu.

**[FluffyMashimallow] **Uwa dingin banget TAT

**[NanasPhedo] **Cintaku hanya untukmu~

**NanasPhedo kisses SkylarkNami**

**SkylarkNami frozen**

**[FluffyMashimallow] **DUNIA INI TEGHA! TEGHA!

**[Kikyo] **SADAR NAK! SADAR!

**[Chrome] **… makin gaje, mending aku fangirlin di kamar aja.

**Chrome has signed out**

**[Spanner] **Irie, gimana rancangan mosca yang baru kukirim tadi?

**[IrieShouichi] **Bagus banget, Spanner-kun! Ah, bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan sekarang? Aku akan segera ketempatmu.

**[Spanner] **Oh, tak perlu. Aku saja yang ketempatmu. OTW

**Spanner has signed out**

**IrieShouichi has signed out**

**[FluffyMashimallow] **Hibari Kyoya! Kutantang kau duel demi nanas-ku!

**[SkylarkNami] **Kufufu. Oke. 5 detik dan sampai disini.

**FluffyMashimallow has signed out**

**SkylarkNami has signed out**

**[NanasPhedo] **Malah ninggalin gue.. woi! Gue gak sudi jadi taruhan!

**NanasPhedo has signed out**

**Uke!Caramel has signed in**

**[Uke!Caramel] **Ah maaf minna, aku lupa kasih tau kalo situs ini mulai besok akan dibuka secara umum.

**[Kikyo] **Mereka udah log-out baru aja..

**[Uke!Caramel] **Eh?! Serius?! Dan Kikyo-san, darimana anda bisa..

**[Kikyo] **Dari Irie-kun.

**[Uke!Caramel] **O-oh. Baiklah, aku tinggal dulu.

**Uke!Caramel has signed out**

**[Kikyo] **Vongola bodoh atau apa sih? Ninggalin situsnya kebuka gini.. mending gua cari foto telanjang Mukuro buat boss mumpung ini situs bisa di-_hack _sebentar..

**Kikyo has signed out**

* * *

Yoo, chapter 2 updated.. Makin gaje.. Tapi tak saya sangka ada yg mau review bahkan follow dan bahkan nge-fave! QAQ *banjir airmata*

Thanks banget yg mau nge-review, follow dan bahkan nge-fave fanfic gaje yg bahkan pendek bgt ini! *guling" sembah-sujud*

Ini dia balasan review nya :3

**LalaNur Aprilia** : Sabar ya :3 Varia nya masuk list dulu *wink* tenang aja, nanti bakal banyak porsi XS nya deh -w-b

**izuryuu** : Moshi-moshi~ Iya ini udh lanjut kan? *wink* ha ha. okeh, chappie selanjutnya bakalan dibuat makin banyak couple bertebaran~ hohoho

Hanya sekedar spoiler, chappie selanjutnya mungkin side story dari kehidupan salah satu member Vongola saat nge-chat~ XD kepikiran..

And last, keep reviews please :D thanks very muchhies~! * suka-suka*


	3. Chat 2-Side Story

**Vongola Chat Room**

**Summary: **Vongola buka situs Chat! Apa yang terjadi ketika semua anggota Vongola berkumpul dalam ruang chat yang sama?! WARNING! Ke-OOC an tidak dapat dihindari!

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!**

* * *

Side story : Hibari Kyouya

Pagi hari yang indah, ditemani dengan secangkir teh chamomile, Hibari Kyouya mengambil laptopnya dan membuka sebuah website—Vongola Chat room.

**SkylarkNami has signed in**

Setelah memasukan username serta passwordnya, ia pun berhasil sign in kedalam situs tersebut.

Sebenarnya, seorang Hibari Kyouya tidak begitu tertarik melakukan hal seperti _chatting _ataupun _streaming _internet. Ia lebih suka tidur (tentu saja) atau berpatroli di Namimori seperti biasanya.

Namun hari ini, ia merasa bosan dengan kegiatan sehari-harinya dan berniat memeriksa situs tersebut, memastikan tidak ada _hacker _atau sesuatu yang mengganggu situs tersebut. Ayolah, bagaimanapun itu situs resmi milik Vongola, dan sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya untuk memastikan keamanan privasi situs tersebut.

Ia menyesap teh tersebut kemudian meletakkannya, dan beralih ke layar laptop.

**Chrome has signed in**

**[FluffyMashimallow] **Ara.. banyak yang online ._.

**[Kikyo] **Ahaha. Gitu deh, Byakuran-kun.

**FluffyMashimallow eat marshmallow**

**[Chrome] **Ano, Byakuran-san? Kikyo-san?

**[Kikyo] **Ah, ada apa?

Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Oh, baru saja difikirkannya dan pengganggu sudah ada. Ngapain lalat busuk Milefiore bisa ada dalam situs tersebut?

**[SkylarkNami]** Ngapain lu disini? Sana pergi!

**SkylarkNami usir penganggu**

Nah, ia berharap ia bisa mengusir lalat tersebut. Tapi itu sia-sia rasanya bila mengingat siapa orang yang ada dalam situs tersebut.

**FluffyMashimallow eat marshmallow**

**Kikyo giggles**

**Chrome headbang ke dinding**

**[FluffyMashimallow]** Jangan tega gitu, ah.

**[Kikyo]** Chrome-chan kok headbang?

**[Chrome]** Oh Gosh! Kereeeenn! Ghost keren bangeeeettt! Naked pula, kyaaaa  
**Chrome fangirling**

**[FlufflyMashimalow]** Ara.. Chrome terinfeksi pesona 'diriku'

**[Chrome] **Ih amit-amit, sorry dovey ya!

Ya! Kenapa ia bisa lupa.. orang orang yang ada dalam situs itu bukanlah orang normal. Mereka semua sableng, sama saja dengan nanas mesum phedofil playboy. Menghela nafas, Kyouya kembali menyesap tehnya dan memilih untuk mengabaikan mereka.

**NanasPhedo has signed in**

UHUK! Ia tersedak ketika melihat sebuah nama yang baru saja muncul di layar laptopnya (dan pastinya baru _login _ke situs chat tersebut). Kenapa ia muncul ketika baru saja difikirkan?! Erang Kyouya tertahan. Oke, kali ini ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dirasa sudah cukup tenang, ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum kembali menyesap teh. Ia pasti akan menuntut nanas itu bila saja tadi ia tersedak sendok teh, bukannya air teh. Oh Mukuro, bersyukurlah sekarang pada apa yang kau percayai.

**[NanasPhedo]** Sayang ku Kyoyaa~~

… Hening. Kyouya memandangi dan membaca ulang apa yang ia baca saat ini. Menjijikkan, bahkan tanpa harus merasakan keberadaannya disini, ia sudah bisa menebak seperti apa suara phedofil itu ketika mengatakan hal menjijikkan seperti; 'Sayangku Kyoyaa~~' apalagi ditambah dengan symbol '~' yang makin membuatnya terlihat menjijikkan. Ayolah, apakah Mukuro ini seorang cewe sebenarnya? Kyouya membatin.

**[SkylarkNami]** M-E-N-J-I-J-I-K-K-A-N!

Kyouya terkekeh pelan. Oh, ia harus mengakui bahwa menuliskan apa yang ia pikirkan tadi bukanlah ide buruk, bila ia ingin melihat ekspresi syok Mukuro.

**[FluffyMashimallow] **Teganya dirimu!

**[NanasPhedo]** lho? Kok ada albino disini?

**[FluffyMashimallow] **Teganya dirimu, Muku-nyan~ mengapa engkau tega menduakan diriku..

Kali ini Kyouya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan, "WHAT?!". Dan ia tak habis pikir, kenapa marshmallow albino mau dengan nanas phedo yang bahkan playboynya kelewatan dan centil _over_ gitu. Hei, ia melupakan kenyataan kalo sang albino juga sama centilnya dan bahkan lebih menjijikkan lagi bila kau memikirkan hal itu, Kyouya.. jadi lupakan. Lupakan.

**Spanner has signed in**

**[Spanner] **Aku hanya pergi.. tuk sementara.. bukan tuk meninggalkanmu.. selamanya..

**IrieShouichi has signed in**

… Kyouya berhenti pada kalimat Spanner. Siapa itu? batinnya penasaran. _Engineer _itu harus dipertanyakan nantinya. Oke, mungkin nantinya ia bisa bersenang-senang sejenak mengorek informasi dari _engineer_ itu. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa _engineer_ (itulah pikirnya) lainnya juga sign-in ke dalam situs tersebut.

**[Kikyo] **suaramu gak enak didengar =w=

**[Spanner] **emangnya aku pake MeChat ya? Kayaknya engga deh. Ih, lebay lu. Pernah lu dengar suara gue? Gak kan.

**[IrieShouichi]** Spanner-kun frontal abis ah..

**[FluffyMashimallow] **Irie-channn~~

**FluffyMashimallow hugs IrieShouichi**

**IrieShouichi dodge**

Hibari memutar matanya. Oke, mari abaikan mereka dan tulis saja apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, Hibari Kyouya.

**/me rolled eyes**

Dan yak! Tombol enter ditekan dan _action_ **SkylarkNami rolled eyes **pun sukses meluncur di situs chat.

**NanasPhedo mundung**

**[Chrome] **Mukuro-sama kok pundung?

Ia mengerjap heran. Nanas? Nanas pundung? Apa jadinya dunia ini?

**[NanasPhedo] **Dicuekin Hibarin! Huaaa gak pekaaa..!

Kali ini ia mengucek matanya perlahan, memastikan bahwa ia tak salah baca. Hello, sejak kapan sih Hibari Kyouya yang terkenal sadis itu peka? Emang luh siapa?

**[SkylarkNami] **Enak aja. Siapa juga elu?

**[NanasPhedo] **Cintaku hanya untukmu~

Chat itu ada beberapa orang yang _online_, namun perhatian Kyouya teralihkan melihat nama "NanasPhedo" muncul di layar. Siapa yang peduli sama albino dan akting serta drama murahannya.

**NanasPhedo kisses SkylarkNami**

1 detik

2 detik

5 detik berlalu

10 detik berlalu

…

**SkylarkNami frozen**

Sial. Walaupun itu hanya _action _dari chat gaje Mukuro, Hibari dapat merasakan pipinya merona dan ia memang membeku selama beberapa detik, kemudian cukup mampu menguasai diri kembali. Sadarlah Kyouya, seme-mu bukan dia.

**[FluffyMashimallow] **DUNIA INI TEGHA! TEGHA!

**[Kikyo] **SADAR NAK! SADAR!

Dunia tegha? Apaan sih ini albino? Lebay juga gak gitu amat lah.. lu mau nyanyi atau apa sih sebenarnya?

Ia terus membaca isi chat yang tak kunjung habis itu, dan tiap detik selalu ada jawaban atau tanggapan atau drama murahan tercipta didalamnya. Chrome—adik dari nanas mesum itu memutuskan untuk _sign-out_ dan memilih fangirling di kamarnya. Oke, bukan ide buruk sebenarnya.

Kemudian ia dapat melihat bahwa Spanner akan ke rumah Irie Shouichi untuk membicarakan rancangan mosca terbaru, dan ia berharap mosca mereka tidak selemah yang pernah ia kalahkan. Disisi lain, ia memikirkan kemungkinan lain tentang apa yang dilakukan Spanner dirumah Irie Shouichi nantinya. Mungkinkah? Oke lebih baik tetap dibiarkan tanda tanya.

**[FluffyMashimallow] **Hibari Kyoya! Kutantang kau duel demi nanas-ku!

Ia menyeringai puas. Mungkin menghabiskan waktu dengan menghajar albino marshmallow _freak_ itu bukan ide yang sangat buruk. Bahkan mungkin itu merupakan ide jenius. Segera ia mengetikkan kalimat balasan(dan bahkan meminjam tanpa izin _'kufufu'_ khas Mukuro) sebelum _log out _dari situs tersebut dan menutup laptopnya, membereskan teh yang daritadi dinikmatinya dan mengambil tonfanya, sembari menunggu kedatangan Byakuran.

**[SkylarkNami] **Kufufu. Oke. 5 detik dan sampai disini.

**FluffyMashimallow has signed out**

**SkylarkNami has signed out**

* * *

Oke~ jumpa lagi ama author yang udah nge-gaje over ini XDD

Ini side story dari Chapter 2 Vongola Chat Room. tentu aja gak semua chat dari VCR dimasukin ke sini, paling cuma lewat atau penjelas aja~ intinya di side story ini diceritain dari salah satu sudut pandang member VCR.

Mulai chat selanjutnya (chat 3-up) akan diselingi dengan side story dari salah satu member VCR yang nongol di chat sebelumnya.

jadi susunannya mungkin gini,

Chat 2-side story: Hibari Kyouya-Chat 3-side story:?-Chat 4-side story:?-etc

Silahkan yang mau request side story ~

Balasan reviews tetap di chat, bukan side story desu ( _ _)

sekian atas pemberitahuannya~~

Mulai ke depannya akan selalu update 2 chapter langsung (side story dari chat sebelumnya, dan chat sableng selanjutnya)


	4. Chat 3: Varia

**Vongola Chat Room**

**Summary: **Vongola buka situs Chat! Apa yang terjadi ketika semua anggota Vongola berkumpul dalam ruang chat yang sama?! WARNING! Ke-OOC an tidak dapat dihindari!

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Varia

**CavalloneBoss has signed in**

**[CavalloneBoss] **Ah jadi ini ya chat-room yang dibilang Tsuna? Hm..

**NanasPhedo has signed in**

**[NanasPhedo] **Dimana sayang-ku Kyouyaa?~

**[CavalloneBoss] **DAFUQ! Kyouya punyaku woii!

**SuperShark has signed in**

**[NanasPhedo] **KUDA GILA! Jangan ngaku-ngaku luh! Kyouya sejak awal punyaku!

**[CavalloneBoss] **Enak aja! Nanas phedo, Tsuna kemana? Si Ultimate Uke mau lu kemanain?!

**[NanasPhedo] **GUE DOYAN AMA DANGEROUS UKE!

**[SuperShark] **VOII!

**CavalloneBoss tutup telinga**

**NanasPhedo sumpal telinga**

**Lussuria_chan has signed in**

**[SuperShark] **APA APAAN INI?!

**[CavalloneBoss] **ELU YANG APA-APAAN!

**[SuperShark] **VOII!

**[Lussuria_chan] **Ara~ Jangan berantem dong, eike jadinya malu niichhh..

**[NanasPhedo] **YES! Eh?! Apua?! MALU NGAPA LU SABLENG!

**[SuperShark] **Anjir, malu nape lu? Jangan bilang lu lagi telanjang sekarang habis di perkosa sama si petir?!

**[CavalloneBoss] **… Malu malu dong, emang gue pikirin.

**[Lussuria_chan] **Aih aih, jangan perebutin eike masih mau lajang cyiinn..

**[NanasPhedo] **IYAK! AMBULANS! EMERGENCY! URGENT,,, RSJ!

**[SuperShark] **VOI! Petir mana petir, mana Zeus?!

**[CavalloneBoss] **RED ALERT! Ada anjing rabiess!

**Belphegor has signed in**

**[Belphegor] **Ushishishishi~ apa ada yang pangeran lewatkan?

**[SuperShark] **Tadi kodok lewat, itu yang elu lewatin 8D

**[Lussuria_chan] **Ih, Bel-chiin! Denger dechh, Sharky-kun tegha amaat.. hiksu, eike terluka! Oh myy~

**[CavalloneBoss] **YELLOW ALERT! CHESSIRE KUTUAN DATENG!

**[NanasPhedo] **Woi, siapa yg ngijinin elu masuk?! KHUSUS VONGOLA

**[Lussuria_chan] **kami kan LIMITED EDITION 8D

**Froggy26 has signed in**

**[Belphegor] **Kalian minta dilempar piso satu-satu?!

**[Froggy26] **Sekalian aja pakai parang, Bel-senpai.

**[Lussuria_chan] **Sekalian pake tiara, biar greget~XD

**[Belphegor] **….

**Lussuria_chan has signed out**

**[CavalloneBoss] **syukur tuh banci udh out.

**[Froggy26] **Bel-senpai, aku dengar kamar sebelah ada suara 'JLEB' gituan. Napa tuh?

**[Belphegor] **Gak napa-napa, tadi dilempar parang kali.

**[CavalloneBoss] **… *sweatdropped*

**[NanasPhedo] **Kyouya-ku mana yaa~

**Xanxus has signed in**

**Uke!Caramel has signed in**

**[Uke!Caramel] **Bagaimana minna? Site chat terbaru Vongola.

**[Xanxus] **Sampah.

**[CavalloneBoss] **NANAS! Kyouya punyaku!

**[Uke!Caramel] **Eh, gitu?! A-ah, m-maaf..

**Uke!Caramel pundung**

**NanasPhedo suram**

**[SuperShark] **VOI BOSS BRENGSEK! SIAPA YANG BUATIN LU ACCOUNT!?

**[Xanxus] **diam dikit sampah, siapa lagi kalo bukan Mammon?!

**[Froggy26] **Kena biaya berapa tuh boss?

**[Xanxus] **murah. Paling Cuma $785

**[Belphegor] **… dafuq.. mending gua beli tiara baru..

**[NanasPhedo] **Suram., suram!

**[CavalloneBoss] **Bochor! Bochor!

**[Uke!Caramel] **Hiksu.. Mukuro membuangku…

**[NanasPhedo] **Enggak kok Tsun~ hanya menduakan mu saja.. XD

**Uke!Caramel has signed out**

**[CavalloneBoss] **Ha ha. Hayo Mukuro buat Tsuna nangis…

**[Xanxus] **Hiu brengsek. Datang ke kamarku dlm 1 menit

**[SuperShark] **VOI! Apa hakmu nyuruh aku?!

**[Xanxus] **heh? Kau mau fotomu yang seduktif itu tersebar? Atau harus kuperlihatkan ketika..

**[SuperShark] **OKE! OKE FINE! GUE DATANG!

**SuperShark has signed out**

**[CavalloneBoss] **Es seh! Es dongdong, apa tuh foto nya si Squallo?

**[Xanxus] **$900 per foto.

**[NanasPhedo] **… ….

**Xanxus has signed out**

**[Belphegor] **Yakin tuh boss gak apa? Kok rasanya kayak Mammon aja.

**[Froggy26] **Bel-senpai, mereka kayaknya enak tuh di kamar..

**[Belphegor] **Ushishishi~ napa lu? Iri?

**[Froggy26] **Lumayan, hehe. Aku ketempat senpai yah?

**[Belphegor] **… lu kesambet apaan..

**[Froggy26] **Hehe~

**Froggy26 has signed out**

**[NanasPhedo] **Bel, jangan lu apa-apain yah kodok itu..

**[Belphegor] **Gue gak phedo kayak kau.

**CavalloneBoss ngakak**

**[NanasPhedo] **… anjir… nusuk banget.. T_T

**Belphegor has signed out**

**[CavalloneBoss] **Asli gua ngakak, dasar phedo!

**NanasPhedo has signed out**

**[CavalloneBoss] **… eh? Napa tuh nanas? Nangis ye? Gue check Kyouya ah..

**CavalloneBoss has signed out**

* * *

****Wahaha, saia hadir lagi... XD

Maaf bagi penggemar D18, Kyouya nya saat ini gak muncul karena lagi berantem ama albino #heh#

Dan di chat ini saia fokus ke pertengkaran Dino dengan Mukuro dulu, lalu selanjutnya baru ditampilin primadonanya, Kyouya~ hehe.

G-gimana humornya? saia kira gak bagus amat T_T maaf selera humor saia garing *pundung*

oke ini balasan reviewnya~!

**Karen Fujiwara** : Ufufufu~ di Side Story: Hibari Kyouya dijelaskan mengapa Kyouya ber-kufufufu.

**LalaNur Aprilia : **Naah, untuk requestnya tunggu aja ya 8D sekarang masuk ke kotak request dulu (?)

Untuk Mukuro-nya gak akan dibuat pundung banget, maaf ya. soalnya gak mau terkesan bashing chara gitu. tapi akan diusahakan bagus kok~ XD *heh

Oke bagi yang mau request side story dari Chat 3 : Varia silahkan tulis di reviews atau langsung PM saia~ yang terbanyak requestnya akan saya buat side story nya


End file.
